memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gifh
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 19:43, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you for reading it! I may even continue it. My favourite Star Trek episodes are when the crew are battling spacetime anomalies (and I have an interest in space phenomena), so I decided to create a list of real-life or theoretical versions. – Wormulon 16:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) New CSS Just to let you know, you do not need to copy the entire CSS file created by Cid Highwind. It is sufficient to copy one line into your CSS file, that way it will automatically update with any corrections added in. This is the only line you require: :@import url("/index.php?title=Mediawiki:Concealer.css&ctype=text/css&action=raw"); Just FYI. -- sulfur 12:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding MA/it If you're a bureaucrat, you can give me admin rights over there (temporary, if you like), and I'll help you fix those CSS problems. If you're interested but currently not a bureaucrat, ask an active bureaucrat or, if such doesn't exist, ask Wikia to "adopt" the wiki. -- Cid Highwind 14:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I've no problem to give you admin rights, but please, wait a little while I'm listening community thoughts about what to do. Thank you again. Gifh 14:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC)